


Best Gift You Can Ever Given Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relaitonship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Moving In Together, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a surprise for Lynn, Will she like it?, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Best Gift You Can Ever Given Me:

*Summary: Steve has a surprise for Lynn, Will she like it?, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

"Dinner smells fantastic", Commander Steve McGarrett said thinking to himself, as he got the table all set up, He was making up for the evening that was disrupted by his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, who got him to come on a rescue mission with him. It was successful, But, He felt bad for not calling her right away, as soon as he got back.

 

He called her, so they can have an uninterrupted date at his place, He wanted to prove to her, that he can be the best boyfriend, & lover that he can be, She wanted it so badly, & he knew that he could do it for her. So, He figured that this evening will be a great starting point, so they can get back on track with their relationship.

 

When she showed up, Steve's mouth dropped, He said, as he kissed her, "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Baby", The Beautiful Blond smiled, & said, "Thank you, You don't look too bad yourself there, Handsome", He lets her in, so they can sit down, & eat their wonderful meal, that he created, & worked hard on for hours.

 

"Lynn, I have something for you, It's a gift per say", He got down on one knee in front of her, "Lynn, Downey, I love you so much, I want to make this relationship work, I am asking you here right here & now, Will you take the next step with me ?, Will you move in with me ?", he asked in a hopeful tone.

 

"Yes, Yes, I will, Best present that you can ever given me", Lynn said to the Five-O Commander with emotion, & then she composed herself, & they kissed passionately, & they made out for awhile, & they ending up having sex on the couch, They cuddled & snuggled with each other, & they reheated their meal, & had dessert, as they planned their future.

 

The End.


End file.
